inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 299
"Die Torwächter" ist das 299. Kapitel des Manga Inu Yasha. Nachdem Hakudōshi Kagura vorausschickt und sie damit beauftragt hatte, Inu Yasha & Co. vom Tor zum Jenseits im Land des Feuers zu erzählen, machte sich die Gruppe auch promt auf den Weg dorthin auf, um der Sache mit dem Tor zum Jenseits etwas genauer nachzugehen. Auf ihrem Weg ins Land des Feuers werden Inu Yasha und seine Freunde von Saimyōshō bewacht, welche ebenfalls Hakudōshi auf Inu Yashas Gruppe angesetzt hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er und seine Gefährten auch wirklich auf Hakudōshis List herein fallen und sich zu jenem Tor zum Jenseits aufmachen. Kagome Higurashi kommen erste Zweifel auf, warum Hakudōshi Inu Yasha überhaupt vorschickt ins Land des Feuers, zum Tor zum Jenseits und wundert sich, ob Hakudōshi selbst wohl gar nicht durch das Tor gehen könnte und nun Inu Yasha für seine Zwecke einzuspannen versucht. Angekommen im Land des Feuers weisen Hakudōshis Saimyōshō Inu Yasha & Co. den Weg in eine Höhle, welcher die Gruppe direkt zu besagten Tor führt. Die Saimyōshō ziehen danach wieder ab und erstatten Hakudōshi Bereicht, dass Inu Yasha erfolgreich am Tor zum Jenseits angekommen sei. Hakudōshi wendet sich, dann erneut an Kagura und meint, er wolle sich mit ihrer Hilfe nun den letzen Splitter des Shikon no Tama aus dem Jenseits holen, noch bevor Naraku oder Inu Yasha auch nur eine Chance bekommen würden, überhaupt an diesen heranzukommen. Währenddessen sind Inu Yasha und seine Freunde in eine Höhle vorgedrungen, welche wohl direkt zum Tor ins Jenseits führt. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Höhlengang bemerken Shippō und Kagome, dass überall Reste von versteinerten Yōkai im Inneren der Höhle rumliegen und je weiter sie voran kommen, desto mehr versteinerte Überreste sind auf ihrem Weg zu finden. Jedoch, noch bevor sie weiter über eine mögliche Ursache dafür nachdenken könne, kommen Inu Yasha und die anderen auch schon an besagtem Tor an, an dessen linker und rechter Seite je eine gigantische Steinstatue steht. Kagome fragt sich, ob dies auch wirklich das Tor ins Jenseits sei und Inu Yasha greift zugleich zu Tessaiga, um das Tor mit Gewalt aufzubrechen zu versuchen. Just in diesem Moment erklingt eine Stimme und fragt Inu Yasha, ob er hindurch gehen wolle. Es herrscht Verwunderung darüber woher, denn die Stimme kommt, da spricht die Stimme erneut und fragt, ob Inu Yasha nun hindurch möchte oder nicht. Da kommt ganz plötzlich Myōga auf Inu Yasha Schulter gesprungen und meint, dass Inu Yasha auf keine Fall Antwort geben sollte, auf jene Stimme. Die Stimmt erklingt ein weiteres Mal und fragt Inu Yasha wieder, ob er durch das Tor möchte oder nicht. Inu Yasha lässt sich nicht beirren und antwortet schlicht mit 'ja', da dies ja der Grund sei warum sie überhaupt an jenen Ort bekommen sind. Die Stimme meint dann, dass sie Inu Yasha seinem Wunsch gemäß nun durchs Tor bringen will. In dem Moment erwachen die Steinstatuen, welche an den Seiten des Tores standen zum Leben. Myōga erklärt, dies seien Gozu & Mezu, die Wächter des Tores zum Jenseits. Gozu & Mezu klären Inu Yasha nun auf, dass er zwar hindurch gehen kann, er aber zuvor erst sterben müsse, da nur Tote durch das Tor ins Jenseits gehen dürfen. Inu Yasha wird nun klar, warum Hakudōshi ihn zum Tor gelotst hat, will aber auch nicht einfach aufgeben und wieder umkehren und entschließt sich dazu Gozu & Mezu anzugreifen. Es kommt zum Kampf und Inu Yasha geht gleicht aufs Ganze und greift die Torwächte mit der Kaze no Kizu an. Sein Angriff erwischt zwar Gozu & Mezu, jedoch tragen die beiden keinerlei Schaden davon, nicht mal eine Kratzer. Die Dämonenstatuen meinen, die könne von keiner Waffen verletzt werden, die aus dem Diesseits stammt und Myōga erklärt weiterhin, dass Gozu & Mezu aus dem Jenseits stammen und Tessaiga nur Wesen aus dem Diesseits zerschneiden kann, gegen die Torwächter aus dem Jenseits also völlig nutzlos ist. Auch erklärt Myōga, dass Gozu & Mezu erst wieder zu Stein werden, wenn sich dass Tor öffnet und wieder schließt, heißt sie müssen es entweder schaffen Gozu & Mezu zu besiegen, oder aber Inu Yasha lässt sich im Kampf von den beiden Wächtern umbringen und somit ihre Pflicht erfüllen, um so das Tor zu öffnen, was Inu Yasha jedoch strikt ablehnt, da es ihm nichts nützen würde, wenn er als Toter ins Jenseits übergehen würde, nur wegen dieser Angelegenheit. Vorheriges – Aktuelles - Nächstes en:Chapter 299 Kategorie:Kapitel